


Total Recall

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 20: Write an entry for a previous community challenge.  I chose one sentence fic.</p></blockquote>





	Total Recall

Lestrade doesn't know which is worse: the fact that Sherlock had died at all or the fact that John, ten years later and five years into Alzheimer's, is unable to remember anything but that fact with a clarity that would have made Sherlock very proud and very sad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20: Write an entry for a previous community challenge. I chose one sentence fic.


End file.
